problem_children_are_coming_from_another_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Rabbit
is a Moon Rabbit and aristocrat of Little Garden. The person responsible for summoning Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden, Black Rabbit does her best to guide the children in their Gift Games though often falls victims to their antics instead. Appearance Black Rabbit is an attractive young (Ahem) woman with long blue hair, red eyes, and the distinct rabbit ears unique to her race. When emotional or powered-up, her hair also changes color to a bright pink. Her regular attire consists of a black, double breasted thigh length vest, a red miniskirt, black stockings supported by garters, red shoes and large wrist cuffs. Most of her clothing is also lined with frills. When criticized for the revealing nature of her clothes however, Black Rabbit admits that she only wears it due to Shiroyasha promising a thirty-percent rise to her pay.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Her red miniskirt also possess a Gift which was granted by Shiroyasha that only allows onlookers to almost see up her skirt,Problem Children anime: Episode 6 due to the Demon Lord's unique sense of 'art'.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 At home, Black Rabbit also stores a large wardrobe full of clothes, providing both Asuka and Yō with their current attires in Little Garden, though both girls pointed out the variety of perverse outfits to which Black Rabbit claims that Shiroyasha forces her to dress up.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Personality Black Rabbit is a very earnest woman, always trying her best to support her friends and community. She usually maintains an upbeat, cheerful attitude and rarely looses her cool in serious or strenuous situations. When being teased or humiliated by her friends, however, Black Rabbit is very easily excited and flustered. Due to being a moon rabbit, Black Rabbit is naturally compassionate and very selfless, willing to give herself up for the sake of her friends. However this trait can be used against her, such as when Luios attempted to blackmail her into swapping places with Leticia as a slave.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 She does have her limits though, and when pushed far enough won't shy away from violence. The best example of this is when Leticia was petrified by Luios' men, Black Rabbit was willing to declare war on their community and would have done so if not for Izayoi's intervention.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Plot A Whole New World Having transported Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden, Black Rabbit attempts to hide in the foliage nearby, planning on how to introduce herself to the children. They easily notice her however, and before she can reveal herself, the three newcomers are quick to force her out into the clearing using their Gifts. Despite their poor treatment of her, Black Rabbit still cheerfully welcomes them to Little Garden and introduces them to the nature of the Gift Games. Inviting them to trial it with her, she summons a table and Geas Roll, and promises to do one thing the winner commands. She however warns the children that they cannot cheat in her presence due to her possessing a Gift called Judge Master. Accepting the challenge, the three children quickly prove to be very capable with Izayoi winning the game. Concerned that his request was going to be perverted, the boy surprises Black Rabbit by simply asking if this world is fun. Pleased by his question, Black Rabbit promises him that it was most certainly fun. Leading the children back to her community, Black Rabbit attempts to introduce them to their leader, Jin Russel, before realising that Izayoi has disappeared. Asking Asuka and Yō where he had gone, she learns that the boy had decided to check out the edge of the world before running off. Distraught by this, Black Rabbit hands the girls over to Jin before racing off to try and find Izayoi before he gets into trouble. Running through the forest, her attention is quickly caught by some commotion in the distance. Finding Izayoi standing on a lake's edge, she is shocked to find that he has already entered into a Gift Game with a water god. Witnessing the battle between the boy and the god, Black Rabbit's distress quickly turns to joy as Izayoi walks away victorious and acquires a valuable Water Tree sapling for the community. Taking advantage of her good mood, Izayoi then asks her for the real reason they were asked to join her community, guessing that something must of happened to weaken them and leave them in dire need of new members.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Surprised by his sharpness, Black Rabbit opens up and reveals that the community she is from was recently decimated by a Demon Lord, and left without a name or banner. Determined to rebuild the community, Black Rabbit begs Izayoi to join them, to which he agrees. Overjoyed with this, Black Rabbit and Izayoi return to the city.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Threat of the Tiger Returning to the city, Black Rabbit is shocked to hear that Asuka and Yō had challenged Galdo Gaspar and his Fores Garo community to a Gift Game. Asking Jin how things had turned so serious, the boy apologises and replies that he couldn't forgive what Galdo had done either. Confident that Izayoi could defeat Fores Garo on his own, she becomes distraught to learn that he isn't participating as the girls are the ones who made the challenge. Giving up for the time being, Black Rabbit decides to lead the children to Thousand Eyes' base in order to have their Gifts appraised. As Asuka notices the season to be different that the one she came from, Black Rabbit explains that she had summoned them from different worlds and so their timeline and histories are bound to have differences due to the 'Parallel World Intersection Theory'. Coming up to the base, Black Rabbit is suddenly knocked into the river by a small girl. Recognising the girl as Shiroyasha, she becomes agitated as the girl attempts to grope her breasts, resulting in Black Rabbit throwing the girl out of the river and across the street. Crying over her wet clothes, Black Rabbit and the children are then brought inside where Shiroyasha formally introduces herself as game host and Demon Lord. After explaining to Yō what a 'gate' is, Black Rabbit becomes distressed once again when the children challenge Shiroyasha. Transporting them all to one of her game-boards, Izayoi backs down from the challenge after being impressed by the display. Black Rabbit then observes Yō accept and complete the small Demon Lord's challenge, though when she is about to fall from the griffon's back, Black Rabbit is stopped by Izayoi from helping where they all witness Yō's Gift activate. Having their Gifts appraised by Shiroyashi, the group then returns to the No-Names' base, where despite looking as though centuries had passed, the base had only been destroyed three years ago.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Planting the water tree sapling Izayoi had won earlier, they are able to restore the No-Names' water reservoir which leaves everyone in high spirits, Jin even promising that the community will now grow steadily even if they didn't participate in any more games. Taking advantage of the new water supply, Black Rabbit and the girls decide to take a bath. Thankful to the children who had worked to clean the base, Black Rabbit explains that even those without Gifts can work hard to contribute to the community. Wanting to have some 'girl talk' with Asuka and Yō, Black Rabbit quickly finds herself being the one opening up. Finished with the bath, the girls return to Black Rabbit's room where the moon rabbit offers Asuka some new clothes before finding Izayoi and Jin having a 'man-to-man' talk before tomorrow's game. Arriving before Fores Garo's mansion, the No-Names are surprised to find an elaborate forest growing outside. Reading the Geas Roll attached to the fence, Black Rabbit explains that in order to win they must defeat Galdo using a specific weapon. Undeterred, Asuka, Yō and Jin enter the mansion to confront their opponent. As the fight begins inside, Izayoi asks if they could get away with watching, to which Black Rabbit responds that her ears can pick up what's going on inside, though unless the Geas Roll specified it, they cannot enter. Upon Galdo's defeat the forest disappears, allowing Black Rabbit and Izayoi to enter the premises where they find a critically injured Yō being attended to by Jin. Without hesitating Black Rabbit takes her back to the community where people with healing Gifts can help.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Dealing with Perseus Later that night, Black Rabbit informs Izayoi of Yō's condition, assuring him that she'll recover soon. Unable to hold her excitement back, she then asks the boy if what Jin said is true and that he is going to help then get their friend back. Confirming that he is, Izayoi then asks what the friend is like, revealing that he knows about her former status as a Demon Lord. Thrilled, Black Rabbit explains that her name is Leticia and that she respects her a lot. But because of what happened to their community, Leticia was taken by another Demon Lord and has since been sold around or used as a prize in Gift Games. Seeing how much the girl meant to her, Izayoi asks why Black Rabbit doesn't participate herself, to which the moon rabbit replies that as a judge and referee of games, many conditions would need to be met before she can participate in a game. Leaving it at that, Black Rabbit leaves to make some tea. While in the kitchen, Black Rabbit is then suddenly alerted by the sound of fighting coming from Izayoi's direction. Running back to the room, she finds him confronting a small girl standing in the spot where the window used to be. Before Izayoi can continue though, Black Rabbit reveals that the small girl is in fact Leticia. After everyone had settled down, Black Rabbit introduces Leticia with praise, explaining that she is a rare pure-blood vampire. Revealing that she had assisted Galdo earlier to test the No-Names' strength, Leticia meets Izayoi's eagerness to continue her test outside. Easily overpowering the vampire, Black Rabbit saves Leticia from Izayoi's attack and discovers that the young girl had lost her divinity. Suddenly, from the sky they are then attacked by a ray of energy. Realising it to be the Gorgon's Gaze, Black Rabbit warns Asuka to avoid it's path. Unable to avoid it, Leticia pushes Asuka out of the way and takes the blast herself, turning to stone. Concerned for her friend, Black Rabbit then notices an incoming troupe of soldiers, identifying them as from the Perseus community. Several invisible soldiers than take Leticia's petrified form, and the leader berates the moon rabbit for thinking she has a say in things. Angered, Black Rabbit's hair turns pink and an aura begins to form around her as she contemplates the impossibility that someone as impartial as her would be brought to such extremes. Summoning the Spear of Indra, the soldiers begin to panic and try to reason that it must be a replica. Goading them on to find out, Black Rabbit is about to attack before Izayoi intervenes, stopping her forcefully. Cautioning her to calm down, the boy reminds her that she would basically be declaring war on Thousand Eyes. Realising the Perseus soldiers had escaped in the commotion, they are forced to retrieve Leticia through other means. Meeting with the Perseus leader, Luios Perseus, in the Thousand Eyes' base, Black Rabbit attempts to negotiate Leticia's release. However, Luios proves to be unwilling to give her up for nothing, and explains that if they had the incident before investigated, the No-Names would come off second-best. The man does offer a solution though, promising to release Leticia on the condition that Black Rabbit takes her place. Ignoring Asuka's attempt to leave, Black Rabbit considers the offer as Luios reminds her that moon rabbits are known for their compassion and loyalty. Before things can escalate to violence, Black Rabbit promises to speak with her community about his offer, with Luios promises to wait one week. Back at the No-Names' base, Asuka confronts Black Rabbit claiming that she won't accept the deal. Reminding the girl that a community's members are important to it, Black Rabbit explains that in order to just see them again Leticia had given away a part of her Gift, and considers taking her place as making up for it. Fighting over it, the two are interrupted by Yō who offers them some biscuits made by Lily and the other children. Heartened by their token, Black Rabbit calms down and apologises for snapping at Asuka. Promising to help Leticia, the girls ask Black Rabbit if there's anything they can do which doesn't involve her sacrificing herself. Revealing that while they could win her in a Gift Game, in order to challenge Perseus they'd need to complete several Gift Games prior which could take years. At that moment, Izayoi breaks down the door and surprises the girls by handing over several bagged objects. Soon after this, Black Rabbit approaches Luios in his base and challenges him to a duel, surprising the Perseus leader by providing the necessary prerequisites to initiate the challenge. Seeing their shock, Black Rabbit explains that Izayoi had acquired them earlier by defeating the Kraken and Graeae simultaneously. Accepting their challenge, Luios promises to crush them so utterly that they would never think of challenging them again.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Later, the rest of the No-Names gather outside of Perseus' entrance where they find a Geas Scroll detailing the challenge. Needing to reach Luios without being caught, the group then assigns each other specific roles to fulfil. Concerned about the possibility that Luios commands another former Demon Lord, Izayoi tells them to worry about it later. Blowing through the entrance, they initiate the Gift Game. While the others combat the Perseus community, Black Rabbit makes her way to the arena section of the base where she is then surprised by Izayoi and Jin who have managed to reach the end using several invisibility helmets taken from some Perseus soldiers. Confronting Luios, their suspicions from earlier are proven correct as the Perseus leader summons Algol the Gorgon to fight Izayoi, and Black Rabbit witnesses the former Demon Lord's power when Algol manages to petrify everybody in the base except for the arena. However, Izayoi is able to easily overpower Algol and even manages to destroy its Gift - shocking Jin and Black Rabbit. After Izayoi's defeat of Luios, Black Rabbit is there to welcome Leticia back into their community after the little vampire awakens from her petrification. Objecting to the problem children's claim of ownership over Leticia due to winning the game, Black Rabbit is surprised when Leticia agrees to become their maid. Later that night during the celebrations, Black Rabbit invites everyone to watch as Perseus' banner is taken down from the stars, resulting in a spectacular show. Izayoi then promises to put their own banner into the stars, pleasing Black Rabbit.Problem Children anime: Episode 5 The Piper's Game Despite her best attempts to hide the North Side festival Celebration for the Rise of the Fire Dragon from the problem children, they still learn of it and leave Black Rabbit a letter daring her to catch them before the end of the day, lest they leave the community. Enraged by their prank, Black Rabbit tears up the letter and immediately goes to search the community base for them. Unable to find them anywhere, Leticia suggests that they have truly gone to the North Side, prompting the moon rabbit to race off to the nearest Astral Gate. Catching up to them in the North Side, Yō is the first one to be caught by Black Rabbit. Throwing the young girl into Shiroyashi, Black Rabbit leaves Yō in the Demon Lord's care before leaping away in chase of Asuka and Izayoi. Finding them talking together in the streets, Black Rabbit leaves Asuka to be caught by Leticia before running after Izayoi, their game of tag eventually catching the attention of the local citizens. Seeing their interest, Izayoi challenges Black Rabbit to a Gift Game where the winner can command the loser to do one thing. In the subsequent match, a tall spire collapses which threatens the populous below causing the two No-Names members to temporarily halt their match in order to destroy the building before it can crush anybody. During the commotion, their match comes to a draw giving both players the chance to command the other to do something, though before anything can be said they are confronted by the Salamandra community's military police who proceed to take them back to their base.Problem Children anime: Episode 6 Brought before new leader of the Salamandra community, Sandra, the young girl remains quiet as her older brother, Mandra, grills Black Rabbit and Izayoi for their antics. Stepping in before things can get out of hand, Shiroyasha encourages Sandra to step up and speak her mind. Due to nobody being hurt and Shiroyasha promising to cover the damages, Sandra lets them go freely. After dismissing the servants, Shiroyasha reveals to those remaining that a member of Thousand Eyes has recorded a prophecy where a Demon Lord will attack during the festival which is the reason she had brought the problem children with her. When questioned on the accuracy of the prophecy, Shiroyasha explains that it was recorded by Laplace's Demon, to which Black Rabbit mentions that it is where all prophecies originate from. The No-Names are then directed to protect the town alongside Salamandra until the real fighting begins. Later that evening at the hot springs, Black Rabbit meets up with Asuka while concerned about the latter's injuries. Assuring the moon rabbit that she is okay, Asuka falls prey to Shiroyasha's perverse nature which Black Rabbit apologises for. Finishing up in the water, the girls return inside where they then hold a meeting over what to do in the coming days. Explaining that due to the commotion she and Izayoi had caused earlier, everyone in the North Side were now expecting an appearance from the famous moon rabbit and so Shiroyasha requests that Black Rabbit acts as the referee for tomorrow's game to which she heartily agrees to.Problem Children anime: Episode 7 The next day, Black Rabbit opens the finals for the main Gift Game of the Celebration for the Rise of the Fire Dragon, an event called Duel of the Creators. Introducing the participants, Yō from the No-Names and Ayesha Ignis Fatūs from Will-O-Wisp with Jack-O'-Lantern as her partner, Black Rabbit and the participants are then transported onto a game board by Shiroyasha which takes the appearance of an enormous, dark forest. Introducing the Gift Game as Underwood Maze, Black Rabbit initiates the event. Later, after Yō surrenders, Black Rabbit announces Ayesha as the winner. Everyone present is then surprised by the sudden appearance of many black Geas Rolls falling from the sky. After reading the terms of the contract which details a game called The Pied Piper of Hamelin, they quickly realise that a Demon Lord has indeed come to the North Side. Witnessing Shiroyasha being sealed by the game, Black Rabbit speaks with Izayoi shortly about what they should do.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 After events quickly go from bad to worse, Black Rabbit uses her authority as judge and referee to bring the Gift Game to a temporary end, forcing everyone involved to come together and negotiate the terms of the game. Overseeing the subsequent meeting, Black Rabbit uses her connection to the Little Garden central network to ascertain that no misconduct was performed by either side, and negotiates with the Demon Lord Pest for when the game will resume. Eventually, Black Rabbit herself is placed as a prize for the game by Izayoi, while Jin sets the resumption date to be seven days from now, with the time limit of 24 hours before Pest automatically wins. A week later when the game resumes, Black Rabbit joins everyone in their attempt to destroy all of the stained glass windows as they portray the false legend mentioned in the black Geas Roll. Before they can break many though, Pest activates the grimoire the stained glass windows form to replace the North Side city with the city of Hamelin from the Pied Piper fable. Joining Sandra, Black Rabbit and the young Salamandra leader confront Pest in battle.Problem Children anime: Episode 9 Struggling in their fight against the Demon Lord, neither Black Rabbit nor Sandra are able to land a hit. Relaying what Izayoi had told her prior, Black Rabbit reveals that Pest doesn't get her powers from the 130 children who perished in the Pied Piper of Hamelin legend, but instead those who fell to the Black Death during the 14th to 17th centuries. As such, her power instead came from the 80 million who died to the plague. Confirming this, Pest adds that the deaths were mostly due to the sun going through a cool period which is why she has had Shiroyasha, a spirit of the sun, sealed for the game. After Pest's subordinates are defeated, the Demon Lord loses her patience and moves to cover the entire city in a plague. Seeing a child in the streets about to be killed, Black Rabbit attempts to save them only for Asuka and Yō to arrive. Distracted by this, she is almost consumed by the deadly cloud if not for Izayoi's intervention. Thankful, Black Rabbit tells the boy that she has a plan and asks for them to give her time to prepare. While Pest is fighting Izayoi and Sandra, Black Rabbit goes over to Asuka and gives her something before returning to the battle. Being saved by Izayoi once more from Pest's plague cloud, Black Rabbit reveals that its time and uses a teleportation card to transport everyone present to the moon, landing them in the courtyard of a luna palace. Defending the group from Pest's plague using a Sun Armour Gift, it is revealed that Black Rabbit had given Asuka her Spear of Indra Gift, to whom summons it for her new automaton Gift Deen to use, the subsequent attack ending the threat of Pest. Victorious, the No-Names leave the North Side and return to their base in the East Side where they attempt to revive the land using the power of their new fairy member Merun. Being told that she can't revive the soil without anything to use as a base, Black Rabbit and the others move to dig up the ground to try and find some fertile soil.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Powers & Abilities Judge Master: A Gift that allows Black Rabbit to act as a judge and referee during Gift Games, Judge Master gives her the ability to tap into Little Garden's central network with her eyes and ears, and can instantly detect whenever somebody has cheated or been involved in a misconduct. While this Gift is normally passive, Black Rabbit can actively investigate an incident for a more detailed response from the central network, though there is a longer delay between her and the network whenever she does this.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 She has only had to actively check if a game has been cheated in twice, both times turning out to be unfounded accusations.Problem Children anime: Episode 1Problem Children anime: Episode 9 Spear of Indra: Black Rabbit's only known offensive Gift, the Spear of Indra is an immensely powerful golden trident which gives the user the ability to generate blasts of lighting, and when thrown is capable of detonating in an enormous blast. When she first summoned the weapon to use on some Perseus soldiers, they instantly became afraid and hoped that it was just a replica.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 During the battle against Pest, Black Rabbit gave Asuka the Gift Card which contained the Spear to use against the Demon Lord, revealing that the Spear of Indra can only be used once per Gift Game.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 *'Lightning Rod': An unnamed Gift that Black Rabbit wields, the rod is much smaller than the Spear of Indra, being only the length of her arm, though it can generate strong lightning-bolts from the prongs on either end. As the Spear of Indra can only be used once per Gift Game, Black Rabbit uses this rod instead for general combat, and was able to fight a Demon Lord for a prolonged amount of time with it.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Sun Armour: A defensive Gift, Sun Armour, when activated, emits a powerful ray of light from the Gift Card it's stored in. So far its only been shown to negate Gifts that are strong in the absence of sunlight, such as Pest's plague abilities. Black Rabbit used this to weaken Pest, allowing Izayoi and Asuka to finish the Demon Lord off.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Enhanced Speed: As a moon rabbit, Black Rabbit is naturally fast, being capable of reaching the edge of the world from the East Side entrance in a matter of minutes,Problem Children anime: Episode 1 as well as being able to catch Yō despite the younger girl's many animal affinities.Problem Children anime: Episode 6 Black Rabbit's speed is entirely reliant on her legs however, and if she ever finds herself in a situation where she is airborne without a surface to kick off of, her mobility is drastically reduced.Problem Children anime: Episode 6Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Hot Spring Tour Chronicles Meeting up with Izayoi, Asuka and Yō at a hotspring village, Black Rabbit is surprised to see the problem children leading a line of bound bandits behind them. Being invited to participate in a local Gift Game with the prize being a day in the springs, the No-Names are lead over to the game area where they find the rest of the participants. Being given the Geas Rolls for the competition, Black Rabbit concludes that in order to win they need to remove the stoppers in the ground and release the water underneath. Shiroyasha speaks up and adds that in order to take out a stopper they need to meet certain conditions, in this case smaller challenges. Going into the first challenge room with Izayoi, the two are met with the sight of several girls all in loincloths, and hypnotised to believe everyone else should be too. Used as a distraction by Izayoi, Black Rabbit is forced to fend off the near-naked women who attempt to strip her as well while Izayoi completes the challenge. Having beaten the challenge, the two of them return to the initial site where Black Rabbit removes one of the stoppers, falling victim to a geyser of milk which gushes upon release. Revealing that it is one of Sukunabikona's traps, Shiroyasha convinces everyone present to change into swimsuits as even if they pick the correct stopper, they will still end up wet from the water inside. Gradually, the No-Names manage to complete the majority of challenges and remove most of the stoppers, encountering many traps inside ranging from more milk, tentacles and explosions. Finally reaching the last stake, the girls remove it before backing up quickly to avoid a trap, and are excited to see pure water blast from within. Unfortunately, this in itself proves to be a trap as the water quickly dissolves everyone's swimsuits leaving all of the remaining participants nude. Upset, they return to the hot springs where Izayoi reveals that he has solved the riddle on the Geas Roll. Taking one of the stakes from before in hand, he drills it into the nearby dry lake to release the water underneath and wins the Gift Game. Allowing all of the remaining participants to join him in the bath, including Jack-O'-Lantern and Ayesha, Black Rabbit overhears Izayoi's plan for a grand prank and becomes distressed while everyone else laughs happily.Problem Children anime: OVA 1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Category:No-Names